Hip fractures represent a serious and costly health problem among the elderly. A study of 100 patients admitted with hip fractures to two hospitals investigates the relationships of prefracture functional status to development of postoperative complications and mobility outcomes and disposition at discharge. The findings of this study may assist clinicians in identifying patients on admission who may benefit from specific rehabilitative protocols.